


Nature

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Spring Drabble Challenge [30]
Category: Black Mirror: Bandersnatch (2018)
Genre: Blink And You Miss It Slash, Double Drabble, During Canon, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, POV Second Person, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: COLIN.STEFAN.You can only pick one.





	Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Oh thhhhhiissssss was a lot of fun to do. Did you guys get into this episode too? Any comments/thoughts are welcome!

 

030\. Nature

*

**COLIN.**

**STEFAN.**

You can only pick one.

Except… Stefan isn't _you_ and he doesn't feel like he's in control of his life anymore. Which he isn't.

 _You_ are.

There's a choice to be made.

To Stefan, it feels like the wrong one you decided. Colin is dead. _Nose dive_ — just like Colin's game.

Maybe it's a buffer error when he wakes up in the morning and comes to Tuckersoft, and Colin's there in his bright red polo, lounging on the side of a desk, smoking one of his hand-rolled. His eyes behind his thick-rimmed glasses crinkling as he gives Stefan an overly cheerful look.

"Told ya I'd see you again."

And, for that moment, Stefan _remembers_. He remembers it all. But you don't remember allowing this.

**APOLOGIZE.**

Yes, yes, that feels like the right decision. You go to click it, like you are supposed to, but the option flicker and changes the last second.

You definitely did not intend for this to happen.

(Did you?)

**RECONCILE.**

Stefan's teeth expose as he grins and rushes forward, wrapping his arms tightly around his co-worker. His friend? Colin laughs, draping his arms over Stefan's shoulders and patting him on the back.

*

 


End file.
